Training Period
by ze-perverse-shinigami
Summary: Two-Shot, Slash UraIchi. Alors qu'Ichigo s'entraîne pour la prochaine grande bataille, les choses prennent une tournure intéressante entre lui et son maître. Rating M pour le second chapitre. TRADUCTION de la fic de Merixcil.


NDA: Il s'agit essentiellement d'un PWP déguisé en autre chose. Le lemon est dans le deuxième chapitre, donc si c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, allez-y directement. L'idée de base, c'est qu'Ichigo est blessé pendant un entraînement, et notre blond préféré ne peut pas l'aider lui même. C'est simple, l'intrigue est si fragile que l'on pourrait la couper avec un hareng_, _mais j'ai déjà écris le lemon. Faîtes moi un procès.

NDT: Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. Comme Merixcil l'a dit, c'est basé sur le schéma basique de l'entraînement qui tourne mal (faut avouer que les rares fics UraIchi en français sont presque toutes sur ce thème là), mais, si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis, et bien cette fic est super (en même temps je vais pas aller traduire une fic que j'ai trouvée nulle. Bref). J'ajouterai quand même que Urahara ressemble un peu à un violeur à certain moments du deuxième chapitre... Donc si vous aimez pas, je vous conseille de vous en arrêter à ce chapitre. Il y a aussi un parallèle tout au long de la fic entre les deux points de vue, qui est assez bien ficelé d'ailleurs.

Voilà voilà, je vais essayer de poster le deuxième chapitre rapidement, mais c'est la fin des vacances, et j'ai un boulot monstre pour les deux ou trois semaines à venir (fin de deuxième trimestre oblige). Bref, voilà le chapitre, et comme disent les Anglais, see you soon

* * *

><p>"Debout !"<p>

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de crier quand le plat de la lame d'Urahara le frappa entre les omoplates. Il était habitué au méthodes plutôt peu orthodoxes de l'ancien shinigami, mais ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis presque quatre jours maintenant, et le rouquin était sûr d'avoir dépassé sa limite depuis un certain temps déjà.

Il se redressa sur ses pieds, défiant Urahara du regard. Le sourire presque infantile du blond ne fit que l'énerver davantage; on aurait jamais cru que ce type combattait sans relâche depuis quatre jours ! Et, non de dieu, pourquoi était-il aussi joyeux ?

Ils étaient dans la cave, si on pouvait appeler ça une cave, du magasin de bonbons d'Urahara, qui fournissait à l'occasion toutes sortes de produits pour shinigamis. Ichigo avait passé de longues journées et de longues nuits à risquer sa vie et ses membres pour devenir plus fort, afin de pouvoir à nouveau risquer sa vie et ses membre pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un… et ses membres. Le shinigami remplaçant était habitué aux coupures et aux ecchymoses, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait les entraînements vicieux que lui dispensait l'ancien capitaine. D'ailleurs, il était sûr que ni Renji ni Rukia n'avaient eu affaire à un maître aussi dur et exigeant qu'Urahara à la Soul Society.

"Toujours pas fatigué ?" demanda Ichigo, les dents serrées.

Il réalisa que sa voix et ses jambes tremblaient en synchronisation, mais il n'allait pas céder au commerçant maintenant; il avait déjà subi des entraînements bien plus durs sous la garde même de celui-ci.

"Qui, moi ?" fit Urahara, faisant comme s'il était surpris par la question du plus jeune en se désignant avec son éventail. "Fatigué ? Je ne crois pas ! On vient juste de commencer !"

Ichigo grogna à la perspective de passer une nouvelle nuit sans dormir et dégaina rapidement son sabre gigantesque pour rencontrer celui du plus vieux. Zangetsu entra violemment en collision avec Benihime, et l'adolescent cria de nouveau lorsque toute la force du choc se répercuta dans ses épaules. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter très longtemps encore, et bientôt Urahara arriverait enfin à accomplir ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ichigo : le tuer !

Ichigo lutta pour rester sur ses pieds. Et bien, au moins, une fois mort, il pourrait suivre un entraînement adapté à la Soul Society, et non dispensé par ce vieil homme complètement taré ! Le rouquin tilta. Urahara ETAIT vieux, au moins plus d'une centaine d'années, mais en vérité il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 35 ans. Il secoua la tête, il y avait un lieu et un moment pour spéculer sur l'âge du blond, mais là ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, même si Ichigo nota mentalement de lui demander plus tard - il ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas.

Le jeune homme fit augmenter sensiblement son reiatsu, pour voir si Zangetsu tenait le coup. Il grimaça quand il réalisa que le Bankai était bien au-delà de la limite de son épée épuisée après qu'ils aient combattu si longtemps et si durement. Merde, pensa-t-il, il va falloir qu'on en finisse rapidement. Il posa ses yeux sur Urahara, qui avait la gentillesse de le laisser faire une pause. Son Zanpakutoh n'était toujours pas libéré, et il ne transpirait même pas.

"Ils ont vraiment été fous de se débarrasser de toi, hein Kisuke ?" lança Ichigo, utilisant effrontément le prénom de son mentor avec un léger sourire narquois. "Je peux gérer Kenpachi, mais on dirait que je ne puisse pas faire grand chose face à toi."

Ichigo pensa qu'il lui ferait payer l'emploi du prénom, mais, à sa grande surprise, l'agaçant sourire tranquille d'Urahara sembla gagner encore quelques centimètres.

"Oh Ichigo," dit-il en prononçant son prénom d'une telle manière que le shinigami remplaçant se sentit franchement mal à l'aise. "tu n'imagines même pas la moitié de ce dont je suis capable."

Le lycéen se redressa et se prépara à faire un vol plané à travers la caverne avant d'atteindre le mur du fond.

"Amène-toi, vieil homme !" cria-t-il.

Les sourcils du blond se levèrent et il laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Vieil homme ? Dis moi Ichigo, est-ce que j'ai l'air vieux selon toi ?"

Suite à cette réplique, il lança son attaque de toutes ses forces sur l'adolescent. Les heures suivantes furent un peu confuses pour le jeune homme.

* * *

><p>Kisuke essaya de se rappeler pourquoi Ichigo s'entraînait, pas qu'il ait besoin d'une raison particulière pour le faire transpirer, mais… Sans doute une donzelle à sauver; il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier à moitié la compagnie féminine. Le grand blond se sourit à lui même; il était quasiment sûr de pouvoir faire changer l'adolescent d'avis à propos de ça, si seulement le gamin n'était pas aussi intouchable. Urahara n'osait même pas imaginer la merde dans laquelle il serait s'il tentait quelque chose avec Ichigo et que tout le monde le découvrait.<p>

Les lames se heurtèrent à maintes reprises. Kisuke déviait habilement les attaques du roux pendant que ce dernier essayait d'encaisser les coups du plus vieux. Du sang coulait désormais sur les bras et le dos d'Ichigo, là où il avait été frappé trop fort par la Princesse Pourpre de Kisuke. Le coup final fut asséné, et le gosse tomba à plat sur le dos, criant à moitié. Il glissa sur le sol et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa tête heurta l'une des nombreuses stalagmites qui jonchaient le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, une expression de douleur déformait son visage, ses membres étaient mous et étalés, et ses vêtements déchirés révélaient de nombreuses entailles dans sa chair ainsi qu'une grande partie de la peau de la fraise orange. Sa respiration était lourde, secouant tout son corps.

Kisuke étudia Ichigo, les yeux vides, la bouche entrouverte. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, le supplia presque la partie logique de son cerveau qu'il avait toujours réussi à suivre, ce serait mal Kisuke, vraiment mal, et si Isshin l'apprenait ? Il mordit ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, luttant contre l'envie croissante qui parcourait son sang de prendre le gosse contre lui et… Et bien, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr des détails quant à ce qu'il voulait faire, et avoir Ichigo étendu sans défense devant lui était une torture pour sa patience déjà bien malmenée. Retourne-toi Kisuke ! lui cria sa conscience; retourne-toi avant de le regarder à nouveau, avant qu'il soit trop tard pour t'arrêter.

Avec une longue et tremblante respiration, le blond se tourna et ouvrit les yeux.

"Je pense qu'on y est depuis suffisamment longtemps, Ichigo. Pourquoi ne te relèverais-tu pas et irais prendre une douche avant le dîner ?"

Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler, essayant de ne pas regarder le gamin; l'image du garçon étendu sur le sol, impuissant et presque nu noyait presque toutes autres pensées, et envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulait tellement regarder à nouveau, mais il savait qu'il perdrait tout son self-control s'il le faisait.

"Urahara-san !" La respiration d'Ichigo était faible et difficile après l'entraînement, et le coeur de Kisuke rata un battement à ce son. "Urahara-san, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, je n'arrive pas à me lever."

"Allez, Ichigo." dit le blond, remarquant une légère note de panique dans sa voix. "Tu devrais au moins arriver à parcourir la distance entre ici et le magasin !"

"S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !" On sentait à travers le son de sa voix que le roux commençait lui aussi à paniquer à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se lever. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide, et il était plutôt évident que ce quelqu'un serait Kisuke.

Celui-ci eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait remplit ses veines de glace, pour ensuite la remplacer par de la lave en fusion. Jinta et Ururu ne l'entendraient pas d'ici, et s'il voulait aller leur demander de l'aide, il fallait de toute façon qu'il se tourne pour faire face à Ichigo. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, il allait se retourner et voir le gamin allongé là sans défense, suppliant presque Kisuke de lui sauter dessus.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et pivota, sentant tout son self-control le quitter.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de l'adolescent étaient à peine ouverts. Merdre ! Le dernier coup d'Urahara avait vraiment été violent ! La tête du jeune shinigami le martelait suite sa chute; il pouvait sentir tous ses membres, mais il était incapable de les faire bouger comme ils étaient supposés pouvoir le faire. Il prit vaguement conscience de la présence du blond près de lui, sans doute en train de se demander s'il allait continuer l'entraînement. Ichigo croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'il décide de s'arrêter là, parce qu'un entraînement n'était pas vraiment profitable quand on est mort.<p>

Quel que soit son choix, l'ancien capitaine n'avait pas l'air pressé, et le plus jeune essaya de forcer son corps à bouger. Après tout, il n'allait pas rester allongé sur le sol pour toujours.

Il tenta d'agiter ses doigts et ses orteils. Après qu'il ait réussi à en reprendre le contrôle, il essaya de bouger ses jambes. Sa jambe gauche remua un peu, mais la droite s'obstina à rester immobile, ce qui aller rapidement être un problème. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être cassée, et Ichigo se soupçonna d'être tombé dessus, et maintenant il en payait le prix, pour n'avoir pas fait attention.

"Urahara-san !" l'appela-t-il, choqué par le faible souffle qui venait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. À quel point son mentor l'avait-il frappé fort ? "Urahara-san, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, je n'arrive pas à me lever."

"Allez, Ichigo. Tu devrais au moins arriver à parcourir la distance entre ici et le magasin !"

La réponse du plus vieux contenait définitivement une note inquiète, ce qui lui donna l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac. Il se força à ouvrir ses yeux davantage, craignant de voir où étaient ses jambes - ou plutôt, de voir où elles avaient l'habitude d'être…

Ichigo sentit sa respiration devenir plus difficile sous la panique lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait bouger tout seul. Il appela son maître à nouveau :

"S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !" Sa voix contenait une touche d'urgence, espérant que son interlocuteur ne pourrait la manquer, et apparemment c'était le cas, puisqu'à travers ses yeux mis-clos il put voir Urahara se tourner pour lui faire face.

Le shinigami remplaçant se calma quand il vit que le visage de l'autre n'était pas paniqué, comme il avait cru qu'il le serait. Il s'aperçut en ouvrant ses yeux un peu plus que le plus vieux arborait une expression très étrange. Il était comme en transe, rempli de désir, et, plus que tout, affamé. Il se pencha et enroula un bras autour de sa nuque, comme pour l'aider à se relever. Ichigo s'y appuya, acceptant l'aide, mais il sentit soudain un autre bras autour de son cou. La seule chose qu'il sut ensuite, c'est que le monde avait été obscurcit par une paire d'yeux gris et avides. Il pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de Kisuke Urahara contre sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous f-"

Il fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par les lèvres de son mentor qui rencontrèrent les siennes. Juste une fois. Un aperçu fugace du désir secret du commerçant. Les deux hommes s'assirent, leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Ichigo n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier l'idée de son maître l'embrassant, mais il se rendit compte, soulagé, qu'il n'avait pas détesté, d'autant plus que le blond reprit ses lèvres entrouvertes, les pressant les unes contre les autres. Il attira le roux à lui, serrant ses bras autour de son corps de sorte que le plus jeune soit sûr que le sang qui couvrait son torse colorait désormais le yukata vert d'Urahara. Il lutta comme il le pouvait contre son maître dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la force. Par chance, Kisuke sentit la faible tentative du jeune shinigami d'échapper à son étreinte, et, dans un soudain moment de panique, il jeta presque le gosse au sol.

Ichigo sentit l'étreinte du scientifique de desserrer brusquement. Il se sentit glisser loin de l'homme et commencer à tomber, se rendant compte que le plus vieux l'avait soulevé assez loin du rocher qu'il avait percuté. Il sentit ensuite un choc violent à l'arrière de sa tête et entendit l'écho d'un gros "CRAC" retentir d'un bout à l'autre de la caverne. "Ca ne peut pas être bon signe" fut tout ce que son cerveau fut capable de lui dire avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.


End file.
